


slow it down, go easy on me

by dracvla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Thirteenth Doctor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracvla/pseuds/dracvla
Summary: [spoilers for ROTD]What happens after Ryan and Graham leave the TARDIS. Yaz and the Doctor have a few things to talk about.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	slow it down, go easy on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratassly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratassly/gifts).



> abi begged, and i quote, to "please write a yaz x doc christmas special fanfic i’m sad there’s no more, i need people to write me my yazteen angst" and who am i to deny their wishes

Yaz and the Doctor watched as Ryan and Graham exited the TARDIS. It felt strange to watch them go, and Yaz wondered what would happen to her life if she'd chosen to join them. But she'd said it herself -- she just wasn't ready to let this life, this magnificent alien she had the honour of travelling with, go. Said alien was standing about a foot away from Yaz, gazing at her ship's doors with a mixture of nostalgia and excitement. 

Would the Doctor break when Yaz eventually left? Was she important enough to leave a mark on the woman who had lived thousands of years? Yaz did not want to think of the alternative ( _Would she be relieved to see me go?_ her brain supplied anyway). The Doctor shared stories of past companions, sometimes. It slipped into casual conversation; came out in moments of duress or excitement or hopelessness. Crossing dimensions to say goodbye. Punching through diamond billions of times to save her. How could Yaz ever measure up?

"Looks like it's just you an' me now," the Doctor finally said. They'd been still for what seemed like hours. "The Doctor and Yaz. I like the sound of that." 

She was only half grinning as if unsure of herself and Yaz wanted to scream. _Please don't let this be awkward. I've been waiting for ten months to see you again and now I can't tell whether you still want me. Please still want me._

"I'm sorry I shoved you," Yaz said instead, too quickly. "Probably not what you were looking for after breaking out of space prison. A hug, maybe. Can't imagine what it was like for you out there." 

The Doctor finally looked at her. Every time it made her heart stutter just like the last. "Oh, Yaz, don't worry about it," the Doctor smiled. "You should meet my wife sometime. I think she's made it her mission to slap as many of my regenerations as she can get her hands on." Yaz frowned as the Doctor moved around the TARDIS, busying herself with cables and buttons. It was her go-to distraction when she didn't want to talk about her feelings. "So, where do you want to go, Yaz?" the Doctor asked without looking up from the control panel, "We've got the universe at our fingertips." 

Yaz inhaled deeply. "Actually, can we just, I don't know… drift, for a bit?" She looked down at her feet to avoid meeting the Doctor's eyes. "Been a long day." _Been a long ten months,_ she wanted to say, _and I miss being alone with you._

"Yeah. Yeah, I get that. We can drift, if that's what Yaz wants." 

"Thanks," Yaz smiled. The TARDIS took a second to teleport and Yaz went to open the doors. They were in the middle of nowhere in deep space. She could see random stars and supernovae in the background, dotted around like paint on a black canvas. It was easier to think in space, Yaz found, without the hustle and bustle of civilisation getting in the way. It was eerily quiet as she sat down with one leg hanging out of the ship, head leaning against the doorframe. 

To her surprise the Doctor joined her a few moments later. "You were great today," she remarked. 

"So were you." 

The Doctor scrunched her face. "Yeah, but you're still getting used to this. The Daleks never make it easy but you handled them like a champ. We should get you a medal: first place to Yasmin Khan for kicking Dalek butt." Yaz snorted, resisting the urge to rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder. How did she always make it so easy to love her? 

"What happens now?" Yaz asked. 

The Doctor replied, "Your choice. We can keep drifting or go on to the next adventure." 

_I'll follow you anywhere._ Yaz nodded, "I think I'm ready for the next adventure."

"That's my Yaz," the Doctor grinned. "Got plenty of places you'll love, an' I bet we'll only end up running for our lives in half of them." There was the unspoken _we can rest for a while_ in her words. Yaz moved to stand up and the other woman followed. "Thank you, Doctor. Really, thank you. It's great to have you back." 

They were once again only standing a few feet apart. "Come here Yaz," the Doctor said, opening her arms. Yaz automatically stepped into the space between them to meet her in a hug. It felt like coming home. 

Stars and supernovae passed them by as they embraced; as the Doctor sighed softly and Yaz tried not to cry. Eventually, they would break apart and talk. They would pick a new place to visit and have the time of their lives. They would recall old adventures and visit Ryan and Graham from time to time. Yaz would share her struggles with her mental health and the Doctor would make sure to give them breaks when she needed them. Jack would drop by once or twice, teasing them about their obvious closeness. They would get injured or face the brink of the end a few too many times and always come out of it more grateful for having each other. They would tentatively approach something more, something too precious for words. They would do all of this and more, but for now they were just holding each other close, taking it one adventure at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> not to get all angsty or anything but we've been in a pandemic for ten months now so just imagine that's how long yaz was hurting


End file.
